Topsy Turvy
by Tsuki9
Summary: What would you do if someone just entered your life and turned it upside down? BV, AU, REVIEW! Chap 3 Fixed!
1. Relaxation

I'm starting with this story, I don't know if I should finish the other two, depends how many reviews and stuff I get. Hint- I would absolutely LOVE some reviews! 

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I do own the plot.

The sun set low over the city, illuminating the hazy summer heat. Bulma, clad in a bathing suit, sat on an old lawn chair on top of her apartment building; listless from the summer heat. The once ice cold soda in her hand had gone flat as soon as she opened it thanks to the unforgiving summer sun. Chi-chi dozed on the towel, her son sleeping next to her, separating her form Bulma, the air-conditioning had gone out again and they were stuck on the roof, hoping for even a hint of a breeze. No such luck. A loud bang and a string of curses erupted from the area surrounding the air-conditioning unit. Bulma sighed, "I thought three heads were better than one?"

            Another bang and a string of curses," You try fixing this thing."

            "If I fixed it, it would be done by now." She swirled the can of soda, listening to the swish of the liquid. 

            "Sure." 

            "Do you doubt me?"

            A hushed murmur of mumbling, then a chorus of :"Yes."

She sat up, ignoring the sweltering heat, and walked over to where Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha sat in front of the unit. The panel swung idly, they had pulled wires out in disarray, leaving some dangerously close to their open drinks. She shook her head, "Idiots, the problem is here." 

She pointed to a mini circuit the wires made, one was slightly disconnected. She poked it back in place, the unit thrummed to life. She smiled, "See."

They stared at her dumfounded. She rolled her eyes, "I didn't spend the money on college just so I could sit around all day like you guys."

            Yamcha looked offended, "Just because you could afford it-"

            "Save it for somebody who cares. Goku and Krillin worked their way through, it wouldn't kill you to get off your ass once in a while."

Yamcha stood, grabbed his beer and his shirt, "Whatever. I'm out, later guys."

He jumped over the side of the roof onto the fire escape, footsteps pounding away down the stairs. Bulma plastered an innocent look on her face, marveling at the quick exit her ex had made, "Did I say something wrong?"

            Krillin looked as if he were trying to hide a grin, "Yeah, I think you might have."

"That wasn't very nice Bulma, "Goku looked in the direction Yamcha had left and shook his head, "I dunno what happened between you two."

            "I grew up and caught him cheating, it's pretty simple." She shrugged, "It could have been worse; I could have been married to the bastard before I came to my senses." 

Goku's eyes darkened, "You didn't tell me he cheated on you."

Krillin chose the moment to step in,"Let's go inside, the air should have cooled the place down by now. It was a sauna when we left."

            Goku gave a last glance at Bulma before walking over and picking up his son and gently waking up his sleeping wife. Bulma sighed tiredly; it was hard to believe those two had ever gotten together in freshman year to have the cutest little boy to ever walk the earth. Gohan was such an angel. She sat on the edge of the roof looking out over the city, boy had they had some hard times after that. The past ten years had been hell for them, for all of them, but it all turned out for the best. She looked over the darkening city and smiled. 

She had gone downstairs to the apartment she shared with Goku and Chi-chi, the air-conditioning now cooling the modest living space. Krillin had gone home shortly after coming down from the roof; he had to work for his own apartment across the street. The apartment was filled with an eclectic assortment of items. Pictures of friends and family adorned the walls, along with movie posters and achievement awards from high school. The floor was littered with Gohan's things; toys, school books, and other assorted items the ten year old could not seem to put away in his room. The old comfy plush couch sat in the middle of the living room while the entertainment center was against the wall that separated the living room from the dining room. She walked toward the kitchen, the windows facing the street held a picturesque view of the nearby apartments; she could clear into Krillin's living room when his lights were on. Chi still clad in her bathing suit was fixing a delicious smelling dinner while Goku sat at the table and patiently helped Gohan with his homework. "Did anybody get the mail?"

            Chi looked up from her spot at the stove, "Yeah, I think it's on the counter by the sink."

            Bulma grabbed the stack and flipped through the letters; bills, bills, advertisement, more bills, paychecks, and ….a postcard from Italy? She flipped it over, "Hey, Goku, who's the postcard from?"

            He glanced up, "My brother."

                        "What's he doing in Italy?"

                        "He went to visit my grandfather and a bunch of childhood friends."

                        "Childhood friends? When did you go to Italy?" 

                        "Yeah. Dad, when did you go?" Gohan piped in. Chi looked on intently waiting for an explanation.

            "I'm not going to get out of answering this am I?"

            Chi-chi smiled, "Nope."

            "We have family there, distant relatives. Everyone on the Island of Saiyago is related somehow."

            "Saiyago? Where is that, I've never heard of it." Gohan looked for a map in one of his books.

            "It's an island so tiny of the coast of Italy, most Italians don't know it. Anyway, we went there every summer before I started high school and Radittz started college."

            "So that's why you never went to summer camp. I feel enlightened now." Bulma pulled her shiny long aqua hair up in a loose pony tail, "Why didn't you go with him?'

            "Are you kidding? Be stuck with my brother and my grandfather all summer? No thanks, I'll stick with Chi."

            Chi stopped stirring the frying rice, "That better be a compliment."

            Goku laughed and read the back of the postcard; he abruptly stopped, then started again.

            Bulma frowned, "What's wrong?"

            He kept laughing.

            "What's wrong with you?"

            "My brother is coming home."

            "So?"

            "He's bringing company."

            "Who?"

            "My best friend."

            "Krillin is across the street."

            "Best friend was the wrong term; it's more like partner in crime."

            "Ok, I'm lost."

            "He's bringing Vegeta."

            "Who?"

            Chi-chi groaned, "Trust me Bulma you don't want to know. I've heard Goku's stories, he's walking trouble."


	2. Introductions

                        "Walking trouble, huh?" 

            Goku openly laughed, "She's exaggerating."

Chi removed the rice from the pan and into a bowl, "Gohan go wash up, hun." The little boy ran from the room, he was starved. "Goku, I am not overreacting. The stories you told me, the pranks you said the three of you pulled, if I wasn't so young it would give me gray hair."

            "Were you really that bad?" Bulma asked.

            "Almost." Goku smiled ruefully, " We just had a problem with authority. Mostly the microscopic police force on Saiyago." 

            Bulma shook her head,"Please tell me you were never arrested."

            "Nah, Vegeta's father practically runs the island, he's loaded, and his grandfather is head of police on the island, the biggest punishment we ever received was a two hour lecture on the dangers of – nevermind."

            "The dangers of what?" , Bulma wanted to know.

            Chi-chi turned back to preparing dinner, "I don't want to know."

            "The dangers of stealing a police car when we didn't have our licenses."

            Bulma laughed, "You definitely beat me, I thought I was a little hellion when I was little, I was nothing compared to you."

            Chi-chi started putting dinner on the table as Gohan rushed in and took his seat. She sat down across from Bulma, "Who's saying grace?"

            Everyone glanced around the table, silent. It was common knowledge among them that whoever said grace had the least advantage of filling they're plate first. Goku took a deep breath, "Fine I'll say it. Grace" 

            Chaos ensued as everyone made a mad rush for the food on the table. 

            They sat on the couch, filled from the delicious meal Chi-chi made. On the T.V. the late night movie played as Gohan dozed on Goku, Chi-chi 's eyes kept drifting shut, and Bulma sat Indian style struggling to stay awake. They all jumped when the door bell rang. 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note's : I will answer any questions asked to me here in the future. Since I don't have any, I thought I'd let you know if you had any they'd be answered here. REVIEW!


	3. Definately Not Adonis

Sorry I haven't updated, I feel kinda bad about that. I hope you'll all forgive me. Thank you to bluestarlight922, I think your review was just what I needed to start writing again, hopefully I'll be able to keep up to the standards you've set for me. Anyway on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer – We all know what goes here but just in case: I don't own the characters, I own the plot.  
  
Chi- chi struggled to get up, only to have Gohan placed on top of her as Goku got up. Deciding it was best just to stay where she was she leaned back into the plush couch and shut her eyes. Gohan dozed back off, too tired to care who was at the door so late at night. It was just the shock that Bulma's system needed to wake her up. She hated to be asleep before two in the summer, as a high school history teacher she was often out like a light by eleven during the school year. She hoped up off the couch and walked to the front door where Goku had already opened the door to two men. Both were tall with dark, almost blue black hair like Goku's, and very well built bodies. But only one she recognized. The taller of two, Goku's brother Radditz. She cut Goku off in the middle of his conversation with the two and hugged Radditz. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! How was Italy and why didn't you tell me you were going?"  
  
He smiled down at her ,"It was business, you would have been bored."  
  
"Raddittz, it's Italy!"  
  
"Alright, princess, next time I go you can come with me. Is that better?"  
  
She smiled up at him, "Maybe."  
  
It was common knowledge that Bulma and Radditz had once loved each other, once upon a time everyone had expected them to get married. Of course she had been eight and he had only been twelve and she made him play house with her. Goku watched the exchange then decided to but in to make introductions, "Bulma if you could stop drooling over my brother for two mintues I'll do the introductions."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"I think it is. Bulma, this is Vegeta Ouji, my partner in crime. Vegeta, Bulma Breifs."  
  
Bulma's cerulean eyes swept over the other man. He was only a inch or two shorter than Radditz's 6'5", still at least a foot above her own height, and built like a god. His skin was almost a golden broze, a color no amount of tanning would turn hers, and his hair stood in gravity defying spikes. But the thing that got her heart pounding were his eyes, almost almond shaped, and colored an exotic onyx color, almost black except for a smattering of gold around his irises. Yes, she decided, built like a god. Like Adonis himself.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
She almost stuttered, he'd caught her staring! Admit or Deny? What worked in highschool? Deny! "No, just admiring the bed head you call a hair do."  
  
He said something in Italian that made Radditz laugh. Goku looked torn between telling him off or laughing himself. Vegeta turned back to her and said in English "If your done staring, you can go, Goku and I have business to discuss."  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta. He coolly met her gaze. Goku looked worried, Radditz looked amused. Radditz put an arm around Bulma, "Come on princess, don't let this jackass piss you off, I've had a long trip, where's the food in this place."  
  
He led her off toward the kitchen, noting that his sister-in-law and nephew were asleep on the couch.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta as soon as Radditz was out of sight, He spoke in rapid Italian, "That remark wasn't necessary."  
  
Vegeta replied in easy Italian, obviously Goku wanted no one to understand what they said, understandable considering the situation, "So, I don't care. She shouldn't have been staring, it's rude."  
  
"Since when do you care for manners?"  
  
"I don't, I just don't like her."  
  
"She not like her father."  
  
"Her father is an international drug lord who poses as a decent business man by owning a multi-million dollar company and is wanted by Interpol. I have a good reason for a quick judgement."  
  
"She has no idea what her father does."  
  
"How can she not with you as her so called friend?"  
  
"Chi-chi doesn't even know what I really do."  
  
"You haven't told her? You've had clearance for three years, she still thinks you're a cop?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way. For another three years anyway. What's your cover?"  
  
"Vacation, visiting friends. I have to keep survalance on her."  
  
"You're not going to be able to if you keep acting like your so much better than her. She was born a rich girl, old money, but she's not a snob, she works as a teacher."  
  
"I'll need more information than that, I have to report back by phone as soon as I get settled in."  
  
"She teaches high school, history. She's fluent in French, Latin, Spanish, and Japanese. Her mother as you know is half Japanese, and doesn't know English well. She just broke up with her long time boyfriend, Yamcha. Her social security number is 555-789-1245, bank number 56327, and her Swiss account number is 732. Anything else you need to know right now?"  
  
"That's nothing, I could look that up on file."  
  
"Well, then your going to have to become pretty friendly with her, because that's all the information I'm allowed to reveal unless it's a life or death situation."  
  
Vegeta let out a indifferent 'humph', "Fine. Now where the hell do I sleep?"  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Radditz was fixing himself a carton of eggs. Bulma had fallen asleep at the kitchen table after deciding that Vegeta was not Adonis. He was Narcissus.  
  
Well, that was okay, I guess, I need feedback for these things. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! Hope you like! 


End file.
